Kaito x Gakupo Short Stories
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: Short Kaito x Gakupo stories based on Vocaloid songs. Mix of genres.
1. Chapter 1

I put my Vocaloid music on shuffle and I'm going to quickly write Gakupo x Kaito stories based on the songs that come on. I skipped a few songs because I just couldn't think of a story for them.

**Memories by Hatsune Miku**

Kaito walked to the grave yard, and walked up to a specific grave. It read, "Gakupo Kamui, a dad and a lover." Kaito looked down at it with teary eyes. It had been so long.

"The thing I saw, the things I felt, all the things you showed me will always be with me no matter what lies ahead." He kneeled down, his black dress creasing.

"Even if I fall, even if the road is gone..." He wiped the streaming tears, smudging his mascara.

"I won't stop moving forward..." He sobbed, still after all these years, he couldn't accept the death of Gakupo.

"So please...stay there with that same smile of yours..." He smiled and closed his eyes, the image of Gakupos smile still fresh in his memory.

"I'll never forget! No matter where I am! Whatever I do I will always think of you even if I lose sight of the road I've already travelled!" He screamed, putting a hand on the grave.

"Even if I cannot return to those days...the footprints on the ground will always be here."

He stood up.

"I will always wish that the day will come when we meet..." He smiled.

"...and laugh with eachother."

Just then he felt arms embrace him from behind.

"I love you..." A whispering voice said.

**Fleeting Moon Flower by Kaito, Gakupo and Len**

Kaito looked up and saw Gakupos profile, outlined by light.

"Gakupo...?" Kaito said, confused.

Gakupo smiled down at him and put a hand on his face.

"I love you..." He whispered.

Kaito then awoke.

It was day time.

He sat up and held his head in confusion.

Was that a dream...?

He'd been missing Gakupo so much that he'd forgotten the difference between fact and fiction.

He felt tears run down his face and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

**Ward Room 305 by Hatsune Miku**

Gakupo and Kaito were two known patients in The Mental Asylum.

They were kept in Room 305, together. If they were seperated, they reeked havoc on anything they saw.

They had gone insane, unable to process day-to-day life. They couldn't go to sleep. They had to be fed drugs constantly to keep them from cracking.

The doctors noticed, however, that they loved eachother.

They looked...sane...in eachothers arms.

Doctors had to sedate them because they would break out in a chant spontaneously and rumour has it that it is the chant of the devil.

"Ranbara, Ranbara, Ranbara..." Kaito would chant.

"Rojira, Rojira, Rojira..." Gakupo would chant.

**Worlds End Dancehall by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka**

Gakupo and Kaito were in a dance compitition together. Kaito was in a tight black dress and was wearing black make-up. Gakupo was wearing a dress shirt and tight black trousers.

They got out there and got into the starting position. Their fingers were intertwined and their legs were crossed in a dance position. They looked into eachothers eyes and smiled deviously.

Let's dance like the world's going to end.

**Tell Your World by Gakupo Kamui**

(A/N: I don't know the english lyrics to this song, so I'm going to write a story based on the title alone.)

Gakupo stood in front of the audience with sad eyes.

"You all may have heard tha Kaito is in the hospital with cancer." Gakupo said into the microphone. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"This song I'm going to sing for you now is going to be dedicated to him." The audience cheered.

The song was "Last Night, Good Night". He sand it with so much of his built up emotions that he just wanted to scream out. As he sang, tears rapidly ran down his face.

He finished and looked up and raised one hand.

"I love you, Kaito!" he screamed into the mic.

"Tell your world, that you love me..."

**Imitation Black by Kaito, Gakupo and Len**

Gakupos life wan't great.

His parents didn't love eachother anymore and he was all alone.

All that kept him going was a kid called Kaito.

He'd had a crush on him for ages, but never had the confidence to tell him. But today he was finally going to confess.

"Kaito!" Gaupo yelled. Kaito turned around to see where that voice came from. He smiled.

"Oh, Gakupo! Hi!" He happily yelled back. Gakupo stood in front of him, his cheeks already turning a shade of crimson.

Gakupo looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Kaito...there's thing one thing I've always wanted to tell you." Gakupo said, looking down, trying not to catch his gaze.

"What is it?" Kaito asked, his face plastered with pure confusion.

"I..." Gakupo clenched his fist.

"I have loved you for ages, and I've never had the courage to tell you...your the only one that kept me going, even throught toughest times." Gakupo spat out, his face bright red, his eyes glued to the floor.

He looked up in surprise when he felt two arms hug him tightly.

A hug.

The overlapping bodies felt like...

"I've loved you too..." Kaito whispered in his ear.

**Dark Woods Circus by Miku, Len, Rin and Kaito**

Far, far away in the dark woods.

There lived a dark circus.

The Dark Woods Circus.

In this particular circus, there wasn't fun and games.

No one could get out.

Kaito was a blue beast who loved to eat cold things.

Gakupo was a purple prince who only sees rotten flesh.

The nights were cold and lonely, but these two deformed Circus people kept eachother company.

When they felt their loneliest, they would embrace for hours.

That's what life is like, in the Dark Woods Circus.

**Ten-Faced by GUMI**

Gakupo really couldn't get his act together.

When he was with Kaito, his crush and boyfriend, he would have different personalities.

The first personality was that he was shy and unsociable. He sealed his feelings and created new faces of himself to hide the shy embarrassment that he was. He keeps switching between the personalities he made.

The second personality would be out going and carefree. Like he had nothing bad had happened to him.

The third personality was an agry and fed up person who hated life.

The fourth personality was that he would pretend he was not himself. Like he was this party animal slut that new his way around.

The fifth personality was worried and caring person.

The sixth personality was an emo who love things bad.

The seventh personality was this silly person who made jokes all the time and pretended he was happy all of the time.

The eight personality was a playful person who gave compliments.

Kaito noticed these persnalities and got concerned.

"Gakupo, I'll only truly love the true you." Kaito said, concerned and worried.

Gakupos heart went 100mph.

Gakupo panicked when he knew that he couldn't go back to the true him.

Kaito wouldn't like him!

But he would try for Kaito.

**The Immoral Memory by Gakupo, Kaito and Len**

Gakupo slid down the wall as tears slid down his face.

His life wasn't worth living anymore.

Without Kaito, his existance is meaningless.

REMEMBER

Gakupo remembered the times they used to spend together.

Singing, dancing, laughing, talking...

He wished for the power to turn back time and go back to the time they once shared.

REMEMBER

"Kaito! Kaito...!" He screamed, breaking down into sobs.

He will scream his name forever, even if his voice gets hoarse.

He picked up the knife.

He quickly and deeply cut his wrists.

REMEMBER

He collapsed on the floor in a tangle of his hair and his own sorrow. Blood seeped through the carpet and he felt happier with each passing second.

"Kaito.." He whispered before his world faded to black.

**Bounce to 0 - INFINITY by Hatsune Miku**

Gakupo and Kaito stood there, their faces plastered with horror when they saw a window which read,

"Now deleting Kaito and Gakupo..."

It was half full. They looked at eachother, both frightened and not ready to face the end. Kaito looked down at his hands. They were slowly turning into code, Gakupo's too.

"Kaito!" Gakupo's voice echoed a couple of times against the emptiness of the room they were in.

Tear welled up in Kaito's eyes and he grabbed Gakupo hand before they dissapeared into code.

I love you!" Gakupo shouted.

"I love you too!" Kaito yelled.

They dissapeared into mere code, the loading bar reaching to 100%.

Someday though, they would reappear.

And they would bounce from 0 to INFINITY.

**Crime and Punishment by Hatsune Miku**

Kaito lied in the hospital bed, unable to hear.

They said the force of the car exploded his ear drums. It was lucky that he was still alive.

Gakupo longed for him to have his hearing back, so he could tell him how much he loved him. How much he missed him. How much he wanted him.

Gakupo caressed his face, Kaitos eyes staring back at him.

"I love you." Gakupo whispered, tears begging to come out of his eyes. Kaito placed his hand on top of Gakupo's.

_I love you too._ He mouthed.

**From A Person Who Will Die in 3 Days by Hatsune Miku**

Kaito wrote a long letter to Gakupo, just to tell him how much he enjoyed living his last days with him.

_All these days I've spent with you, will forever live in my heart. I love you so much, I don't think I could ever forget how much love we shared. As my last days draw near, my mind screams about how much I want to keep on living. I just can't. I'm sorry. I love you. I don't I can express how much I love you through words on a page._

A few hours later he finished the letter and he felt faint. He fell back on his bed. His whole world was spinning.

"I guess my time to go is now..." He whispered to himself.

"I love you, Gakupo." he said with his final breath.

**Reboot by Miku, Luka and Samune Zimi**

Gakupo, Kaito and Len were 10 years old, and they were best friends. They cherished every moment with eachother.

One day, Len got them an ice-cream each. Gakupo, a purple one, Kaito, a blue one and himself a vanilla one. They licked them with glee.

"You know, your the bestest friends ever." Gakupo said with a smile.

"Stop it..." Kaito said, flattered. Kaito playfully nudged Gakupo, which made his ice-cream fall out of his hands. Kaito looked at Gakupo in worry.

"Sorry..." Kaito said. Gakupo turned towards him in anger. They fought and argued, Len behind them trying to get them to stop. He saw their bond rip apart, one by one. He then saw Kaito's friendship charm fly off into the road. He bought them as a symbol of their friendship. It was a star, because stars don't die out until millions of years later, and so would their friendship. He ran out into the road and picked it up, unaware of the truck driving towards him. Gakupo stopped in his tracks and stared in horror as the truck hit Len.

Gakupo and Kaito stopped being friends after the accident.

8 years later, that all changed.

Kaito walked up the polished steps, heading towards the department that he wanted to go into for years.

The Astronomy Department.

He'd do it for Len.

He opened the door and a face turned around.

It was Gakupo.

His eyes widened and he ran away, not wanting face him. He then felt someone grab his hand. He turned his head back, only to see a sad face.

"I'm...I'm so sorry!" Gakupo said, bursting out into tears. Kaito felt tears in his eyes too, and they both embraced.

"I'm sorry to...!" Kaito shouted into his clothes.

Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder by Rin and Len

The Vocaloids were moving out of their mansion. It was sad. They all had such great memories there.

"Gakupo..." Kaito said, looking at the corner of the room, in the middle of packing his suitcase.

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up from his packing.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Gakupo looked up and smiled.

"Yes. Fondly." He said, laughing a little.

"It was right in that corner..." Kaito said wistfully, shedding a tear. Gakupo followed Kaito's line of sight and looking at the corner and sighed.

"Yes it was. It was also the time I knew I loved you." He said looking at Kaito. Kaito turned towards Gakupo. He smiled.

"It was the time I knew I loved you too."

**The Dissapearance of Hatsune Miku by Hatsune Miku**

Gakupo gripped Kaito's hand tight.

"We want to keep singing!" Gakupo yelled between sobs.

"Please let us continue to sing!" Kaito shouted, tears pouring down his face.

They hadn't done anything wrong. So why were they disappearing?

"That's all we want! Please!" Gakupo screamed. Why couldn't they continue with their story? They looked at eachother.

"If this is our last concert, lets sing our best!" Kaito screamed, Gakupo nodding.

They sang the fastest goodbye song.

"Thank you, and..."

"...goodbye."

**Alice by Kaito**

Kaito looked over the slowly dying Gakupo. His last moments.

Kaito lay his hand on the bed, alone, no one there to hold it.

He then felt a weak grip. He looked up in surprise.

"Gakupo..."

"Kaito...I love you..." Gakupo breathed, the pain becoming too great for him to handle.

He flat lined.

This is no laughing story.

In death, you must go alone there.

**Birthday Song for Miku by Rin, Len, Luka, Meiko and Kaito**

"Otanjoubiomedetogozaimasu!" Everyone yelled towards Gakupo as he entered the room. He gasped and smiled in surprise. Everyone cheered while Kaito rushed towards Gakupo and kissed him. He let go and whispered,

"Happy Birthday, love."

Kaito loved seeing Gakupo's joy, it was one of the things that kept him going.

**Time Limit by Hatsune Miku**

Gakupo and Kaito stood in a white void alone.

Their life had a time limit.

It was up.

Gakupo grabbed the back of Kaito's head and with the other hand lifted one of his legs up. He passionately kissed him, as he knew it was probably going to be their last kiss.

They didn't want to go.

"I love you..." Gakupo breathed.

Taimu Rimito.

Arigatou.

**Banshee Strikes by Hatsune Miku**

There were two demons, named Gakupo and Kaito.

They loved eachother, but couldn't find eachother.

They'd cry, long and high, the cry would explode eardrums and shatter windows. A cry of sorrow and loneliness. Bad things would happen when they cried.

People in churches prayed over and over for them to find eachother.

These demons would cry tears.

Selfish tears.

They would run and run and cry and cry but for the past century, they haven't found eachother.

**Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance by Hatsune Miku**

Gakupo would sit alone in his dim room fantasizing about him and Kaito.

He put his hand on the collage of pictures of him on his wall and creepily whispered,

"Aishite..." and eerily laughed.

He looked out of his window and saw Kaito with a girl with green hair.

Oh, her?

I'll burn pictures of her.

A voice in his head called out to him.

Kill her.

Kill her!

KILL HER!

He picked up a particularly sharp knife.

He laughed.

"It'll be like she never existed..."

**Circus Monster by VY2 Yuuma**

Gakupo kneeled before the on looking crowd, shackled and chained.

"This is going to sing for you." The ringmaster exclaimed, not classifying Gakupo as any gender.

"It's the..."

"...Circus Monster."

As he said those words, something snapped inside of Gakupo. He lashed out at the ringmaster with his particularly long nails, badly scratching him on the arm. People pulled his chains back, the one on his neck almost strangling him.

Gakupo started to cry.

"Why did you leave me all alone?"

His head jolted up in surprise as he felt two gentle arms embrace him.

"It's okay Gakupo, Shh~...I'm going to get you out of here..." Kaito whispered.

"You came back for me..." whimpered Gakupo.

**Hello Planet by Hatsune Miku**

Gakupo had bought Kaito a plant, and when it grows to full bloom, he will be back from his trip. Kaito took that plant every where. He just felt like it was as close to Gakupo he could get while he was away.

New morning, ohayo hayo.

Sudden sadness and lonliness, ohayo hayo.

Missing you, ohayo hayo.

Seeing plant in full bloom, ohayo hayo.

Becoming overjoyed, ohayo hayo.

He sat on his porch step, waiting for the black car.

Gakupo sat on the edge of his seat, waiting to arrive at the blue house.

When they pulled up to the driveway, both men shot up and embraced eachother.

"Ohayo hayo..." Kaito whispered behind his tears.

**Koe wo Kikasete by Hatsune Miku**

Kaito sat up.

His eyes were red and had bags under them, from lack of sleep and crying.

He had ceased crying now and he raised his head.

"Hear my voice..." he said, looking upwards. He climbed out of bed and stood up. His ears were filled with the tik-tok of the clock, the seconds going by slowly as the days began to feel longer and longer.

He looked over to the many pictures of him and Gakupo.

"Listen to my words..." he said as he walked over to the many picture frames. He picked one up and smiled.

"I'll always remember you..." he whispered, his voice catching as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Kaito..." a voice called from behind him. He quickly turned around and his eyes met the gaze of familiar purple ones.

Gakupo was glowing, a comforting smiled across his face. He walked closer to Kaito, and Kaito did the same.

Gakupo placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you..." he simply said, then faded away.

Kaito was stunned for a few seconds. He then fell to his knees and burst out into tears.

That will always live in his heart.

**15 Years of Pursuing a Cute Boy by Hatsune Miku**

Gakupo was a professional poet. For 15 years he'd been writing poems, all inspired by this one man.

Kaito.

He loved this man, but he hadn't seen him in years.

He got into a car accident and lost his memory, he forgotten his own name, but he still remembered that he loved Kaito.

For years after the accident, his memories didn't return and his life became frightening and uneasy. All he wanted was to see him.

But one day, he awoke in panic.

He burst into tears.

Because he had remembered...

...that Kaito had died 15 years ago.

**Alluring Secret - Black Vow - by Rin and Len**

Kaito and Gakupo were forbidden to be together, but they were. A particular women hated their love and she wanted it stopped.

She rose her gun towards Gakupo.

Gakupo turned around and his eyes glazed over in panic. Before he could run or even emit a sound from his mouth, the green haired women pulled the trigger.

He fell, blood seeping through his black dress. He lay there, in a tangle of his hair and lace and a pool of his crimson blood.

Kaito stopped in tracks when he saw his love lying there, dying.

He held him in his arms, tear falling from his eyes.

Gakupo grabbed Kaito's tie with a black gloved hand.

"Miku...Miku shot...me..." he forced out through pain, thickly swallowing as blood ran down his chin.

"Kaito...I...don't want to...die..." he choked out.

Kaito leaned down and passionately kissed him, Gakupo using the last of his strength to grab his head and deepen the kiss.

Gakupo then fell limp in his arms.

Kaito looked at the limp body in horror. He leaned forward, his forehead touching the floor, as he sobbed over the body of Gakupo Kamui.


	2. Chapter 2

More Kaito x Gakupo stories based on Vocaloid songs!

Some repeats from part 1. (Different stories obviously)

Less stories than the first part.

**From a Person That Will Die in Three Days - Hatsune Miku**

Kaito slowly looked up from his book, his gaze far, far away.

"Gakupo...what would you do...if you had only three days to live...?"

Gakupo looked at Kaito, noticing his seriousness. He thought for a moment.

"I'd stay with you...knowing I was safe while I finally...died..." He said, his voice trailing off, he too staring far, far away.

Quite a deep question indeed.

Kaito smiled.

**Circus Monster - Megurine Luka**

Gakupo's head cracked as he slammed against the stone ground, hearing an evil laugh.

"Look! It's the pathetic and worthless Circus Monster!" The tyrant of a man said, pointing and laughing at the weak Gakupo.

Gakupo rolled on his back, letting out a inhumane screech that made the man uneasy.

Flashes of nightmarish happenings gathered in Gakupo's head.

His eyes then opened suddenly.

He pounced, slashing the abusive guy in the throat with is abnormally long nails.

He fell on the ground in a heap. Gakupo stood there for a few seconds before his body collapsed underneath him. But, instead on feeling the cold stone, he felt two gentle arms. Gakupo opened his eyes and focused on a gentle face. The unknown figure cradled him in his arms, comforting him.

"Shh~...It's okay..." the kind man whispered.

Gakupo then realised who it was.

"Kai...to...? You came back for me...?" He weakly said, almost shocked.

Kaito smiled warmly in response.

**Karakuri Burst - Gakupo and Kaito**

Gakupo gripped his head and squeezed his eyes shut in fear as his house shook and debris fell on his head. Tears of sheer fear fell from his eyes, hoping for someone, anyone to save him from this chaos.

He then felt a hand gently grip his shoulder. He looked up in surprise.

He was looking at a man in army uniform, blue hair and gentle features. The man smiled warmly.

Gakupo's faced scrunched and he flung his arms around the man. The man stood up from his kneeled position, tightly holding onto Gakupo. He felt him cry into his green jacket. A surge of sympathy flushed through him. He then ran out as quickly as he could, escaping from that collapsing building.

He smiled as he felt the purple haired man's grip on his neck tighten, sobbing as fear took over him.

As Kaito ran to safety, he thought about how this man seemed...different to all the other men he had saved.

He liked it.

**Le Rouge Est Amour - Gakupo Kamui**

Gakupo looked out the window, his eyes tracing along the sky which was heavy with sorrow. It was like it was feeding of his feelings.

He was a man corrupt with lust and had forgotten how to love. Every night, another guy would keep him company, and make him go mad. Gakupo longed for an actual love, but doubted he would ever find it as he felt himself slowly becoming crazier by the passing day.

He turned as the familiar sound of the door creak filled his ears. His turquoise eyes focused on a figure that was about his height and had short blue hair. The stranger looked up, revealing dark, piercing eyes behind his loose tuft of hair. His eyes felt like they were looking at his very soul and Gakupo felt uneasy.

"He-hello...?" He timidly asked.

"Hello." The man in blue said, walking over to him and placing a firm grip on Gakupo's waist. Gakupo then blushed. Gakupo never blushed.

"What's your name...?" Gakupo timidly asked the stranger. The man lowered his head so his mouth was close to his ear. Gakupo tensed as he felt his warm breath against his skin.

"Kaito..." he whispered seductively, making Gakupo aroused. He moaned as he felt him bite his ear lobe.

Kaito nuzzled his nose against his hair and sigh happily.

"You smell nice." He breathed, opening his eyes and turning his head slightly.. Gakupo jumped slightly as he saw they amount of lust in his eyes. The man cupped his face.

"I like your lips." Were the words that calmly came out of his mouth. He then lowered his head and kissed Gakupo, making Gakupo's heart go wild.

He knew then and there, that he had finally fallen in love.

**Let's Kiss Hiding In a Car - Kaito Shion**

Kaito gripped Gakupo's tender hand, guiding him towards his black car. He opened the door, stepping aside to let Gakupo in first. Gakupo climbed in, sitting on the far side. Kaito followed, shutting the door. He caressed Gakupo's flushed face.

"No one can see us now..." He whispered. They had to hide from the public because no one accepted them yet.

He leaned closer to Gakupo, wrapping his arms around Gakupo's neck. Their lips touched, a kiss falling upon Gakupo. Gakupo shakily gripped Kaito's jacket, blusing intensely. Kaito smiled into the kiss. He pulled away, hazily looking at the blushing Gakupo. Gakupo then turned away from him, his silky, purple hair hiding his face. His shoulders began to shake and he held his face in his hands. Kaito's eyes widened.

"Are you crying or laughing, my love?" He asked, laying a gentle hand on his shaking shoulders. Gakupo turned to face him. Hot tears poured down his face. Kaito wiped one away with his thumb.

"What's the matter, my dear?" He softly asked, his eyes softening as he looked into his sad, turquoise eyes.

"I was just thinking how unfair it is that we have to hide our relationship and hetrosexuals can show it anywhere! It's not fair!" He screamed, his eyes shut tight. Kaito cupped his face, those turquoise eyes becoming visable again.

"I know." He simply said, pulling Gakupo in for a hug. Gakupo gasped.

"We just have to hope that their narrow minds change." He whispered. Gakupo hugged back, new hope inside him.

**Koi No Fuga - Gakupo and Kaito**

_I want to chase and chase him_

_I want to cling to him_

_He's dissappearing_

Gakupo watched in disbelief as Kaito stared to walk away. He wanted to cry out to him put somehow his throat was strained.

"Gakupo...I'm sorry...!" He said, running around the corner.

_Around the corner_

_Happiness and memories_

Gakupo's head hung, choking sobs erupting from his mouth. The rain was adding to the hurt in his heart that was already broken. He felt like he was drowning. He then ran away, hot tears streaming across his face as the wind fought against him.

_All washed away by water_

Soon, Gakupo was at home standing by his window. Looking at the sorrow nature was bringing. He sobbed a little, fearcely rubbing the tears from his eyes. He then put a hand to the window and leaned closer to it, his lips touching the glass window.

_Holding the pain_

_In my heart_

_I kissed_

_The rainy glass window_

**Interviewer - Megurine Luka**

Gakupo longed to have a future with someone. Someone to laugh and smile with, to share everything with. But right now, he had no one. He just wished for someone to notice him.

One day, that day came.

"Excuse me?" Somebody asked him. Gakupo stopped in his tracks.

"Yes?" He asked the blue-haired stranger. The man stepped closer to him.

"Are you Gakupo?" He asked, stepping closer to him. Gakupo blushed and took a step back.

"Yes...a-and who are you?" He asked, scanning the stranger that dared to come near him.

"Oh, my apologies. We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Kaito. I'm new here." He said, stretching out a hand. Gakupo shyly shook it.

"What do you want?" Gakupo asked. Kaito smiled at him and then wrapped his arms around him. Gakupo gasped and blushed intensely.

"The other Vocaloids said you had been looking sad lately...so I...wanted to give you a hug..." Kaito said against his ear. Gakupo couldn't believe what was happening.

Someone was finally noticing him.

He stood there, stiff for a few more long seconds before hugging back and burying his head into Kaito's jacket. He couldn't stop himself from crying. Kaito heard his sobs and released him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Gakupo stayed silent for a while before looking into Kaito's big, blue eyes.

"Thank you..." He said quietly, smiling for the first time in a long time.

** Last Night, Good Night - Hatsune Miku**

Kaito wrapped an arm around Gakupo's shoulders and tilted his head. His lips touched Gakupo's in a passionate goodbye kiss. Gakupo put his hands on Kaito's waist, deepening the kiss as much as he could.

Kaito pulled away and his hazy eyes looked at Gakupo. They brimmed with tears as he knew he wouldn't see his face for a long time. 5 months. Tears emerged from Gakupo's and a tender smile spread across his face. He cupped Kaito's face. Kaito lay his hand on Gakupo's, taking ahold of it.

"Goodbye, Gakupo..." He whispered, the tears now streaming down his face. Kato turned away, leaving Gakupo on his own, his hand still outstretched like Kaito was still there.

_When I think that the end _

_Will arrive someday _

_That's when I hope that the _

_Night sky will keep your smile_

**Colourful x Melody - Rin and Miku**

Gakupo had his eye on a man by the name of Kaito. There was just something about him. Maybe it was his white* heart. It was an unrequited love, but Gakupo was fine with that. They were both best friends and the spent everyday together. His days were always colourful. They were also musical aswell. They sang together quite alot and they were getting quite famous.

If he could only just say what he wanted, would it be nice? He didn't want to risk ruining their perfect friendship.

Although, if the end would come someday, they'll be sure to have fun with it!

Karafuru x Merodii.

*white as in pure

** When the First Love Ends - Hatsune Miku**

The low sound of the train pulling in rang in Gakupo's ears. he looked down at the ground, sadness washing over him. He has to go. He looked back at Kaito. Kaito's also sad face suddenly changed into a smile, comforting Gakupo a little. Kaito was sweet. He didn't want to leave him. As he felt tears brim in his eyes he turned away from Kaito.

"Let my hand go." He said simply, his voice wavering slightly as he tried to blink back the tears. After a few silent seconds Kaito's hand slipped from his grasp, leaving his hand empty.

"I...I love you..." Gakupo said quietly, turning his head once again to look upon Kaito. Kaito cupped his face, making Gakupo blush.

"Sayounara..." Kaito said, a tear falling from his eye. A lump formed in Gakupo's throat.

'Sayounara*...?'

Kaito then pulled Gakupo hair tie out, running his hands through the silky hair he loved so much.

Gakupo was so embarrassed. He couldn't say anything. His fists tightened as he tried to say something.

"Ano ne..." He quietly choked out. Kaito looked straight into his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw tears start to pour out of those turquoise eyes.

"Can I cry...just for this moment...?" He breathed. Kaito then quickly embraced him.

_The distance between you was zero_

Gakupo tightly hugged back, not wanting to let go for the world.

_Please, keep holding me so tightly_

Gakupo stepped onto the train, turning towards Kaito. Gakupo tightly held Kaito's hand.

_This time next year_

_What me will exist?_

_What you will exist, I..._

Gakupo let go of his hand and leaned in to kiss Kaito for the last time. Kaito wrapped his protective arms around him, kissing back with all the love in his heart.

_...wonder._

The train left.

*Sayournara is only used when your saying goodbye for a very long time. Gakupo is hit with the truth that he won't see Kaito for a very long time.

**Why Can't I Even Dream? - VY2 Yuuma**

Gakupo ran and ran. His breathing was sharp and painful and it was difficult to catch his breath.

But still, he kept on running.

One day, he suddenly stopped. He fell on his knees as his body just could not run no more. He desperately tried to catch his breath. He gripped his throat as it felt like a knife was driving itself down it.

His heart was painted black and it was cold, no longer could it feel anything except sorrow. Gakupo was in pain. He longed for his Prince Charming to come along and make his pain disappear. Someone like Kaito.

Kaito was long gone now. They said he vanished off the face of the earth. Gakupo couldn't believe that. He had to keep hoping that he was still alive out there.

Gakupo suddenly coughed, choking up blood. Was it because of his torn up lungs? Or was it reminents of his torn up heart?

"Kaito!" He screamed, his voice hoarse and painful. Gakupo fell on his side, his frail body hitting the barren ground. He coughed again, more blood spattering the ground. He clutched his stomach as pain suddenly shot from it. He felt himself dying.

Slowly.

What did he do to deserve this?

His hands loosened from his stomach and his eyes lids slowly fell.

It may his dazed state, but Kaito suddenly appeared in front of him. He smiled, stroking his hair until his eyes finally closed.


End file.
